


Sickness- Nanny Crowley + Kid Warlock + Gardener Aziraphale)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Where Crowley and Aziraphale learn sickness first hand from their Godson, WalrockI'm sick as a dog and wanna die, enjoy!P.S Nanny Crowley + Kid Warlock are adorable, I wanna snuggle and feel safe like that!!! (Based on the best my mum could do for all the times i was sick before my heart surgery, loooong loooong sleepless nights, begging and pleading to have me wake up the next morning, thanks mum)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Sickness- Nanny Crowley + Kid Warlock + Gardener Aziraphale)

They had lived on Her Earth since its start, saw many events over its years of spinning.

Some brilliant, some...devastating..

They knew 'sickness', colds, flus, plague! But before it meant nothing to them. Why should it? They were immortal beings!

That quickly changed when after playing out late one night, of course under Nanny Crowley's watch and at points joining in on his play as he chased the lightning bugs in the garden, Warlock prior to that night woke with a scratchy throat went to bed with still a sore throat but a good full day under his belt.

He didn't awaken on time the next morning, Crowley entered the child's room gently, smelling something strange to his Godsons warm happy scent.

It smelt off, he smelt funny, he dripped from the eyes and nose but not due to tears like when he needed shots or scraped a knee..

These smelt and tasted wrong. His whole body felt hot yet it shook like it was freezing!

Crowley snapped his fingers when he knew Warlock wasn't awake and DEMANDED whatever held Warlock in such a way to let him go but…

No Demon appeared…

He scoured Walrocks room next, hissing demonically for whatever was there to leave, the boy was HIS, Satan trusted HIM…

Warlock coughed and made a sad noise, Crowley broke stance from an enraged Demon to that of a loving mother and nestled around Warlock and spoke softly, nosing his head, wincing at the heat that poured from it, "My Dear?"

"I'm so cold… Na..nanny.."

Crowley's heart (?) Broke into a million and one pieces as Warlock cuddled into his nannies side and whimpered, shaking, "But I'm so hot too!"

"It will be fine, Dear… Nanny will be sure of that!" Crowley assured to Warlock who shuddered, coughing before burying his nose into Crowley's arm.

He wasn't well, he was scared and sad, just under the arm was Warlocks place of hiding, arm pressing the boys ears closed, pressure warm, breathing and heartbeat felt more than heard…

Pitifully, Crowley sat on Warlocks bed and tried calling for Aziraphale, the Gardner of all the weird things he could have become to help raise Warlock..

Silently he even PRAYED, gagging as he did so but kept up determined, Warlock back to sleep once more in his arm.

"Crowley," Aziraphale whispered, peeking inside the room and walked in quickly when Crowley's whine sounded further in, distressed, hurt.

"He's so warm but shakes like he's freezing… Angel… He's dripping...Off tasting fluids from his eyes and nose!"

"He's sick, Dear Boy~" Aziraphale said calmly only to hold in a yelp as Crowley pulled him in and look in through the others sunglasses, tears of fear and pain, "Why is he SIICK, Angel? I didn't mean it… Air, fresh air, Angel…"

Aziraphale held the weeping Demon close, Warlock making a snotty snore, drool from his mouth making Crowley's side wet.

"Crowley… C...Crowley-" Aziraphale whispered and held the others streaming face, baby blue eyes focused upon the serpentine yellow behind the sunglasses, "Mortals get sick, my Dear, even an AntiChrist-"

"Fuck off with AntiChrist!" Crowley snapped and held the boy close, shaking, "Angel… Why did HE get sick? What did I do wrong… Was it being out later then he should have been… Skipping a toothbrushing maybe? He just felt so tired after we chased the bugs… I figured one time… Ma..maybe I should have made him rest! How do I take his sickness, Angel?"

He grew hot in the cheeks as Aziraphale brushed a hand along his cheek, eyes lidded, voice calm and loving, "You care so much, Dear Boy~" Then, the Angels hand touched Warlocks sweaty head and smiled, "I need not even make him better by miracles, Crowley~"

Crowley noted the boys shaking had eased, the sweat coming after the fever-"His fevers broken. I'll make him some soup, change his clothes so he's not stuck in those damp things~"

"I'll be right back~" Aziraphale spoke, kissing the Demon upon the unknowing head as said Demon cradled the child carefully and began to undress him from his sickly smelling articles to fresh new ones, brought him to a suddenly there rocking chair and sat with him in his loving arms, nuzzling him upon the cooling cheek with his nose.

He still smelt sick but the shivers and heat weren't like before! Crowley sighed and rocked them two together and hummed a lullaby of flowers and snails, brother bird, and sister squirrel too!

When Aziraphale returned with soup and syrups for the young boy, he saw before him Crowley rocking the easier in sleep young boy, said boy smiling slightly, face nuzzled happily into the nannies chest, their hands holding, the humming turned a few objects to life that fluttered and danced around them and the chair~


End file.
